Persons working from ladders may need some sort of carrier for holding paint cans, tools and the like. This need is recognized in numerous patents, many of which show attachment of some device to the side rail of a ladder above one of the steps or rungs.
The flat folding shelf of a typical folding ladder is utilized, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,642,239 to Zeiler, in a device to hold a paint can. This device employs adjustable bracket angles below a top plate to grasp the ladder shelf.